


Alter Ego (podfic)

by Rinnaden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnaden/pseuds/Rinnaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You did not know when you began just how much you would lose to your fictional self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter Ego (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverpard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alter Ego](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80069) by Silver Pard. 



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the audio quality, I will do better next time.


End file.
